


Catfish

by Krasnaya



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Emma Janos and Azazel are the best friends, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Sort Of, really they are the best friends
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasnaya/pseuds/Krasnaya
Summary: Era increible que Erik Lehnsherr, ademas de arrogante un total inepto con las emociones humanas, se haya enamorado de una chica, por intenet.





	Catfish

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hoola al fin publico algo!, esta fue una idea que venia teniendo desde el año pasado pero por floja no lo hice XD
> 
> Espero que les guste, espero publicar mas fics este año... espero.
> 
> Cursiva: Pensamientos, conversaciones telepáticas o énfasis.
> 
> Enjoy!

Durante años, desde la secundaria para ser más exactos, siempre se ha visto que Erik Lehnsherr, no toma en cuenta el sexo como algo especial o la mejor sensación del mundo, solo lo toma como un "calmante para el estrés" y cuando se es un estudiante realizando su maestría en ingeniería eléctrica, un activo participante en debates sobre derechos mutantes y realizando su proyecto, es fácil estresarse.

Pero el hombre es un completo idiota con respecto a las emociones de las personas, obviamente quien quiere estar con él íntimamente, él deja en claro algo "No nos buscaremos, ni nos llamaremos, sólo será esta noche" varias chicas están de acuerdo con su política ya que saben que él no es un tipo fácil de tratar, pero aquellas que no, pues simplemente el resultado después del frío rechazo puede ocurrir lo siguiente:  
1: la chica le da una cachetada y se va fúrica.  
2: la chica llora y se marcha por suerte son muy pocas.  
3: aparenta ser madura, pero en las fiestas o en el descanso, manda a su nuevo novio a golpearlo, eso en su gran mayoría sale mal, el hombre sabe dar buenos golpes.  
  
Y sólo una vez al mes el hombre sale.

Pero han pasado cinco meses, y su amigo no ha salido a "quitarse el estrés" no hace nada raro, lo único sería que estaría viendo mucho su celular, quedándose hasta las tres de la mañana, sabiendo que sus clases son temprano.

Pero eso no es lo más raro, su sonrisa, el hombre sólo sonríe cuando su madre lo llama, o cuando recibe un elogio, o cuando se burla, las dos últimas son sonrisas altaneras, pero ahora...

Los integrantes de su grupo, un mutante rojo de apariencia sacada del diablo de la Biblia, Azazel, un mutante capaz de crear tornados, Janos, y Emma una bella mujer rubia con afición al blanco, están también muy consternados, es deber de amigos saber que le sucede, o al menos intentarlo.

“Hola Lehnsherr" saluda el hombre de complexión morena entrando a su habitación junto con los otros.

"Hola, les tengo una pregunta" dice llamando la atención a todos "¿Qué es esa emoción que sientes cuando te importa mucho una persona con la que hablas todos los días, tienen mucho en común, y con tan solo leer un mensaje suyo te sientes bien?"

Primero, la reacción es de risa de los dos hombres, y un poco de risa en la mujer.

"Eso mi querido camarada es estar enamorado como un adolescente" responde limpiándose una lágrima de tanto reír, pero al ver el rostro de Erik, totalmente serio, lo miraron con incredulidad.

Aquel hombre, conocido tener un corazón de metal estaba enamorado de alguien, no sabían si seguir riéndose o mantener una postura seria.

"Erik Lehnsherr enamorado... Lo anotaré en mi calendario, estás no suelen pasar muy seguido" dice la mujer rubia con una mezcla de bromear y hablar en serio.

"Ríanse todo lo que quieran, pero es verdad y si, sé que suena un total disparate, pero es la verdad"

"¿Quién es? ¿La conocemos?" pregunta Janos.

"No, hablamos por chat desde hace cinco meses..."

Ahora _sí_ estaban preocupados.

"Erik no puedes estar enamorado de alguien que conociste por chat" dice Janos alterándose un poco "Si sabes que las posibilidades de que sea un farsante son del 99%"

"En realidad es menos" corrige Emma "Pero ese no es el punto, lo que quiero saber es cómo Lehnsherr tiene esa emoción"

"Haré el cuento corto, nos conocimos en una página de debates sobre derechos mutantes, ella todo el tiempo me daba o en realidad me da la contra, su postura es muy pacifista, en fin, empezamos a hablar por privado, poco a poco me enamoré de su forma de pensar y de ser, hace poco me mandó su foto, después yo le mandé la mía"  
El hombre sacó su celular y mostró a sus amigos a la chica, una mujer de cabello negro sonriendo a la cámara, no era una foto sexy que puedes encontrar en Google, sino una común y corriente, pero la chica se veía muy bonita.

"Bueno es linda" opinó Janos.

"Y qué sabes de ella?" Preguntó Emma.

"Pues, estudia algo con genética, le gusta mucho jugar ajedrez, le gusta el libro The once and future king", escucha muchas bandas inglesas, prefiere él te que el café y ama las galletas, cualquiera la confundiría con una inglesa, pero es americana" dijo mientras revisaba su trabajo en la computadora.

"Nunca has pensado en conocerla? llevan meses chateando" dice Azazel.

"Si, pero no vive aquí, dijo que en cuanto termine su proyecto vendría, además que tampoco podría ir a verla, ya que mi proyecto me está succionando la vida"

"Sabes su nombre al menos?" Preguntó Janos.

"Si, Carol, pero más usamos nuestros apodos del foro"

"Cuál es?"

"CX, sé que están preocupados, y lo aprecio, pero estoy bien, y confío en ella, no sé es una sensación que tengo" tras lo dicho sus amigos dejaron de llenarle de preguntas y cambiaron de tema.

Semanas después de que se enteraron de la situación sentimental de su amigo, estaban intranquilos, él estaba más metido en su cuarto, ya ni salía a las fiestas, solo era su trabajo y su novia virtual.

Sin embargo, un día la mujer dejo de hablar con Erik, le dijo "Lo siento, pero esto no nos lleva a ningún lado, debemos dejar de hablar", eso puso a su amigo de pésimo humor, pero era más una mezcla de tristeza y rabia, no había metal que se sacudiera cada vez recordaba a aquella mujer.

Durante el descanso, Emma y Azazel vieron la lista de las notas y la mujer rubia pudo ver como su amigo estaba si habla.

"¿Esa chica no es...?" 

"Carol"

Lo primero que se les ocurrió fue ir a preguntar de manera sutil.

"Disculpa, ¿te llamas Carol?" dijo Emma.

"No lo siento, me llamo Agnes" la chica se marchó rápido, pero eso le dio tiempo a la telépata ver su mente, la chica estudiaba literatura, y no había nada que la conectara con Erik, su amigo estaba siendo engañado.

Pero si esa no era la chica, entonces... ¿Quien?

_"Al menos Charles ya dejo de hablar con Lehnsherr"_

Emma al leer ese pensamiento pudo rastrear a la chica quien se había detenido a leer un anuncio, así que decidieron abordarla con una buena artimaña, el plan, detenerle lo suficiente para que la rubia pueda encontrar lo que necesitaba.

"Hola, somos del club de periodismo y queremos hacerte unas preguntas, no te quitaremos mucho tiempo" prometió Azazel visualmente el hombre lucia encantador y serio, no era difícil, y además que la chica rubia lo miraba algo nerviosa, en el buen sentido.

"Claro no hay ningún problema"

"Perdona no te preguntamos por tu nombre"

"Soy Raven Darkholme"

"Muy bien, ¿qué preferirías estudiar?, algo de ciencia o artes"

"Fácil, artes, de hecho, estudio artes aquí"  
  
"Ok, jugar ajedrez o jugar voleibol"

"Voleibol, jamás he entendido el ajedrez, mi hermano es el genio en eso"

"Hunger games o Once and future king?"

"Hunger games, el otro no leí aún, mi hermano adora el otro libro"

"Té o café"

"Mil veces café" la chica tras la última pregunta río un poco recordando algo.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Emma.

"Es que, en todas las preguntas, lo opuesto a mis respuestas, son las cosas que le gusta a mí hermano, aun no entiendo cómo Charles prefiere el té que poco americano. Incluso ciencias, bueno, genética, él también estudia aquí" la chica sonrió, por suerte, tanto Emma cómo Azazel eran buenos escondiendo expresiones faciales, porque si no, ahora mismo sería un rostro de sorpresa y sobretodo preocupación.

"Muchas gracias por responder estás pequeñas preguntas" sonrió Azazel causando un sonrojo a la chica.

"No... No hay de que" la chica se fue y los dos mutantes se quedaron parados hablando telepáticamente.

 _"¿Que viste?"_  
  
_"Que el hermano de esa chica estará muerto en cuanto Erik se entere"_

_"¡¿Él es Carol?!"_

_"No grites, y si, al parecer usó la foto de esa chica para hablar con él, en la memoria de su hermana, ella ve la conversación de su hermano con Erik..."_

_"¿Por qué lo haría?"_

_"Erik jamás ha sido de los más amables, quizás, le hizo algo... Quizá a una amiga o a la misma chica... No lo sé"_

_"¿Se lo decimos a Erik ahora?"_

_"Si, mientras más tiempo pase, será peor, tal vez no lo mate, pero si lo golpeará"_

Sin más que decir se teletransportaron a la habitación de Erik quien casi se cae de su silla por el susto.

"¡¿Pero qué diablos Az?!" Dijo parándose de su silla, antes de que pudiese decir algo más vio la cara de sus amigos "¿Qué pasó?"

"No gastaré saliva en esto así que lo verás por ti mismo" dijo Emma poniendo su mano en la frente de Erik, mostrándole todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, la verdadera identidad de Carol.

"Lo siento camarada" dijo Azazel poniendo su mano en el hombro de Erik.

"Emma" llamó el hombre a su amiga, su tono era frío, intentaba ocultar su enojo cosa que no funcionaba "¿Pudiste ver en su mente donde vive?"

"No, pero Janos puede entrar al sistema de la universidad, lo llamaré ahora" suspiro sacando su celular, esto no iba a acabar nada bien.

***

Mientras tanto en un departamento en la zona central de la ciudad.

Un chico entraba en total pánico, su hermana fue a contarle acerca de la entrevista tan rara y del sexy hombre rojo, el muchacho pudo leer su memoria y reconoció al instante a las personas, eran amigos del chico del cual había estado enamorado desde el primer día que pisó el campus de la Universidad el cual hace solo una semana tenía una relación a larga distancia. Sabía que Erik no ocultaba nada, así que lo más seguro es que sus amigos habían descubierto la gran farsa y corrido a contarle a Erik y conociéndolo tan bien, empezó a sentir que su muerte o, en el mejor de los casos, su visita al hospital era más que segura.

Su hermana descubrió su engaño una semana antes de terminar con él, las razones eran poco convincentes, pero eran las únicas, pero ella lo entendió.

Ahora estaba en un lío enorme, le contó a su hermana acerca de los amigos de su "ex"

"Charles debes irte ya, por lo que me dijiste, no tarda en llegar"

"Debería, pero, solo retrasaría lo inevitable, tiene una amiga telépata, quien por cierto no respeta la privacidad mental, verá que me fui o leerá tu mente"

"Sabes que ese sujeto te dejará medio muerto, muchos dicen que ha mandado a medio campus al hospital"

"Eso es falso, solo fue a dos y fue pelea de ebrios"

"El punto es que..."

El sonido de la puerta quejarse al ser golpeada con brusquedad los alertó.

"Tu quédate aquí" la chica cambió su apariencia en un instante, un beneficio de ser cambia formas "Yo le trataré de calmar, después de todo él me ama, bueno, está cara, no querrá hacerme daño."

La chica bajo las escaleras y al abrir la puerta encontró al hombre que a pesar de lucir frío y serio, estaba molesto.

"No intentes engañarme, sé que eres cambia formas, eres su hermana ¿Verdad?" llamó el hombre.

"Si, me llamo Raven" la chica suspiró y se transformó en una chica de piel azul y cabello rojo pensando que se asustaría, pero no pasó nada.

"Raven, lamento llegar a esto, pero creo que tengo asuntos que atender con tu hermano"

"Él no está" insistió impidiendo el paso a las escaleras

"Miente, el hombre está arriba, o lo proteges o se esconde" dijo la rubia con tranquilidad, cuando Erik intento pasar, la chica lo detuvo con algo de fuerza.

“Mira, sé que mi hermano hizo algo muy estúpido, pero no es malo, no lo hizo con deseos de hacerte daño el, lo menos que quería era dañarte”

"Bonitas palabras, pero no lo creo, así que, con tu permiso iré a ajustar cuentas, lamento tener que dañar a un hermano mutante"

"¡No!"

"¡Raven!" Llamo desde la escalera bajando rápidamente "Ve arriba, esto es mi culpa" la miro serio, la chica solo se apartó, pero nada más, no quería dejarlo solo.

El chico bajo las escaleras y vio al hombre a los ojos, no había que ser telépata para ver que el hombre estaba furioso, pero también muy triste.

"Carol"

"Erik"

"Así que te hiciste pasar por una chica para engañarme" el chico no dijo nada, el silencio fue peor ya que el hombre lo tomó como una ofensa y fue tomado por el cuello de la camisa de manera muy brusca "¿Qué te hice para que jugaras así? ¿Me acosté con tu novia? ¿Te humille públicamente? ¡Habla ahora!"

Pero Charles no dijo nada.

"No hay razones lógicas para lo que te hice, merezco que me odies, que me golpees, adelante, no pondré resistencia"

No cerró los ojos en cada palabra que dijo, lo miro fijamente, no perdió contacto, solo los cerró por un instante, cuando pensó que sería brutalmente golpeado, pero no sintió nada, Erik lo había soltado.

"Vuelvo a verte, y no me contendré, te quiero lejos de mi vista" esas fueron sus palabras, y lo soltó, marchándose con sus compañeros, dejándolo parado con su hermana mirándole preocupada.

No sabía la razón por la que el hombre no lo había golpeado, pero al ver la ira y odio total, lo hirió más de lo que quizás pudo haber sido un golpe.

Aunque hubo algo más en sus ojos.

Confusión.

***

Pasó dos meses desde que dejo de pasar por el departamento de ingeniería, y entrar a los debates, o al club de ajedrez, sin embargo, una voz lo llamó.

"Pasa por el departamento de ingeniería, créeme que esto te conviene, cuando me refiero a pasa, solo camina por ahí y descuida, no te hará nada" era la voz de la telépata Emma.

Charles no confiaba en Emma, pero al parecer sonaba sincera.

Tal y como dijo, pasó por ahí, pero rápido, pero fue detenido por el hombre quién, técnicamente, juro matarlo si se pasaba por ahí, pero no había rastro de ira o tristeza, sólo ansiedad.

¿Qué había pasado?

Retrocediendo hasta el momento en el que Erik iba a golpear a Charles. El hombre miró directamente a los ojos de quien se había burlado de él, pero en esos ojos tan azules, no había rastro de malicia o miedo, solo tristeza, por un instante, miró cada facción de su rostro, lo que más destacó, fueron los ojos y los labios.

Sus labios eran los más rojos que había visto.

Por su mente pasó hacerle algo que no era precisamente golpearlo, asustado, lo soltó, prefirió darle una amenaza rápida y salir de ahí antes de que las barreras mentales que había creado se rompiesen y tanto Xavier como Emma leyeran su mente.

Una semana después del incidente, sus amigos lo convencieron de salir a quitarse el estrés en ambos sentidos, estando en el bar, estaba bien, bebía su cerveza mientras miraba la multitud, cuando una chica se acercó a él, por un minuto, se quedó sin habla, era la chica cuya foto Xavier había usado para engañarlo.

"Hola, soy Agnes" se presentó Erik hizo lo mismo, después de una hora conversando, el hombre aún tenía esperanza de que la chica dijese algo de lo que solía conversar con el impostor, pero nada, sus puntos de vista y gustos eran demasiado diferentes, pero ya que él estaba ahí decido irse con la chica.

Sin embargo, no termino nada bien, aún no se sacaba la imagen del impostor de su cabeza, al punto de que vió al chico en vez de Agnes. Cuando se asustó el metal del escritorio se sacudió sacando las cosas de su lugar.  
"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó la chica asustada.  
"Perdona" dijo serio usando sus poderes para restaurar el escritorio "Lo siento no puedo, buenas noches" se disculpó y se fue dejando a la chica medio vestida y muy confundida con lo sucedido.

Pasó más tiempo y no podía sacarse al chico de la cabeza.

"Sufres de algo a lo que llamamos los latinos, mal de amores mi amigo" dijo Janos mientras bebía su café, la respuesta no ayudó en nada al hombre, es más, empeoró su situación.

"No, imposible, debe haber otra respuesta, quizás, como no escuché una respuesta convincente a lo que pasó, inconscientemente quiero saberlo, así que tal vez es por eso"

"No, no lo es, estás enamorado de ese chico" sintió la furia del alemán en sus ojos así que tuvo que aclarar "Bueno quizás no, pero tu única salida es hablar con él y ver si son compatibles si no lo son, al menos te quitarás ese peso de encima, además de que ahí te explicará lo sucedido"

Era un buen plan, pero ¿cómo interceptar al chico?

Gracias a Emma la solución vino por si sola.

Ahí regresamos al presente.

Un Charles asustado y un Erik muy nervioso.

“Hablemos en el jardín” dijo el alemán dirigiéndose al lugar y Charles lo siguió, cuando encontraron una banca bajo un árbol.

"Muy bien, Xavier, necesito saber la verdad, creo que es lo justo" dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Charles tomo aire para poder hablar, sus razones, no era ni de lejos la mas lógica, pero era la única que tenia.

"Era mi primer año en la universidad" Erik casi lo interrumpe, pero el joven con solo mirarlo dio a entender que para saber la razón del engaño debía saber una historia completa "En una fiesta, casi derramo cerveza en alguien, en ti, tú solo me dijiste que tenga mas cuidado, pero tuve que evitar de verte toda la noche, no quería ser obvio" rió mientras miraba el suelo y jugaba con sus dedos "Creí que no te vería después de eso, pero te vi en los debates y el club de ajedrez, siempre que hablaban de un tema mutante, siempre he asistido a todos los debates y he participado, pero no quería contra ti, no por miedo a perder sino porque no quería balbucear o decir alguna tontería que me delatase y lo que respecta en el club, pues nunca te veía pero sabia que asistías por lo que decían los otros".

Erik lo veía sin creer las palabras que oía.

"Pensé en invitarte a salir pero una vez te vi entrar a la habitación de una chica, y por lo que me había dicho Raven, te gustan las chicas, cosa que entiendo, así que simplemente pasaste a ser alguien platónico..." suspiró y continuó "En el foro debate fue cuando descubrí que con quien me la pasaba discutiendo era contigo, no sabias que era hombre porque no puse mi genero en mi descripción, cuando hablamos en privado pude ver que eras tu y fue después de una semana de coqueteo" en eso Erik no podía negarlo "Y paso una estúpida idea por mi cabeza, que al inicio creí que era buena, si fingía ser mujer, al fin me quitaría de la cabeza las ideas que tenia de ti, ese amor imposible, que no tendríamos nada en común y que ahí terminaría todo, pero conforme mas hablábamos me di cuenta que eras y no eras como decían los rumores y chismes, que si eres pésimo para las emociones pero no eres un mal hombre" le sonrió, Erik ahí se dio cuenta de la calidez de una sonrisa que poco a poco lo debilitaba "Cuando me mostraste tu fotografía me di cuenta que tampoco eras un adicto a las fotos de cuerpo entero, solo era una foto normal tuya, yo saque una del internet, hace poco me entere que esa misma chica entro a esta universidad este año, aunque no me sentía bien haciendo eso, mi hermana me descubrió luego de una larga discusión decidí terminar la relación... eso es todo.

"Así que tu sientes algo por mi, y por querer desenamorarte fingiste ser mujer para ver como era, pero como no sucedió continuaste con eso."

"Sé que lo que hice fue una completa idiotez, y lo siento mucho, se que no quieres saber nada mas de mi, ni que me acerque a este departamento."

"No tienes que alejarte de ningún lado, el edificio no me pertenece ni el salón de debates, o el de ajedrez, exagere con la amenaza" dijo mirando al suelo poniendo más barreras mentales hasta que le dolió la cabeza, no quería que el chico viera que en realidad quería decirle.

"Esta bien, adiós Erik"

Charles se marchó del lugar dejando a un muchacho que por primera vez su vida no sabia que hacer con emociones que jamas pensó sentir.

Pasó dos días desde lo que había dicho, se sentía bien al haberse sacado ese peso de encima, se confesó a Erik aunque no recibió ninguna negativa pero tampoco una esperanza.

Ese día había asistido al club de ajedrez, para quitarse de la cabeza la tristeza de un amor imposible. Está vez le dijeron que alguien quería tener una partida, ya que a esa misteriosa persona le habían dicho que era muy bueno, y que había pedido que sea contra él, era alguien que nunca había perdido, estaba dispuesto a ganar.

Cuando levantó la mirada vio a su contrincante, Erik Lehnsherr.

No había rencor en su mirada eso era algo muy bueno.

"Veamos si eres tan bueno" dijo con arrogancia, esta vez Charles dejo la timidez a un lado y sonrió de forma desafiante.

"Oh lo soy, ya lo verás"

Tras una larga partida en la que todos estaban tensos por el ambiente.

Erik perdió por primera vez.

***

Tras haber ganado y recibido elogios, su hermana lo felicito, había llegado al final a recogerlo, pero pudo ver algo del final de la partida, más antes de irse, fue detenido por su mismo contrincante.

"Felicidades Xavier, hace tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de una partida cómo esta"

"Gracias, yo también la disfrute"

"Eh... Quisiera hablar contigo"

"¿A solas?"

"No, está bien, si a tu hermana no le incomoda"

"No para nada" dijo la muchacha cruzando los brazos, se notaba a leguas su desconfianza, el hombre apretó un poco el tabique de su nariz, un tic suyo cuando estaba nervioso.

"Mira, no puedo darte lo que tú querías de mi, pero quiero ofrecerte mi amistad, empezar desde cero, poco a poco ganar la confianza, si aún así la quieres"

"S-Si me gustaría" el corazón de Charles latía sin control, tal vez no era lo que en el fondo esperaba, pero tener una amistad con Erik era algo que no estaba dispuesto a negar.

"Muy bien" sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, y extendió la mano, quien el otro la extendió de manera casi automática "Sabes quisiera una revancha ¿Cuándo podemos volver a jugar?"

"¿Qué tal mañana?"

"Esta bien, mañana en la tarde, nos vemos aquí, ahora debo irme, me están esperando, nos vemos Charles"

"Nos vemos Erik" sonrió con el rostro rojo, mientras lo veía marcharse.

"Ese tipo creo que se engaña a si mismo"

"¿Como?"

"No me malinterpretes" dijo su hermana mientras se iban del lugar "Es que el quiere ser tu amigo, pero en su mirada estaba más de "quiero que seas mi amante para siempre" y técnicamente lo del ajedrez es una excusa para una cita" la cara de su hermano se puso roja como una cereza.

"No, te equivocas, no es una cita, es solo una revancha amistosa"

***

Un año después.

En un café del centro.

Emma bebía un café con su novio, hablando de cosas triviales hasta que vieron a su amigo Erik entrar lo saludaron de forma corta, al parecer el hombre compraba dos cosas para llevar, un café y un té.

Cuando detrás de él apareció un hombre más bajo que él y con los ojos azules quien tomó el té y le agradeció con una sonrisa que de lejos era una amistosa, se podría decir que era seductora.

"No puedo creer que Lehnsherr sea amigo de esa rata de laboratorio, ese tipo Xavier" dijo mientras los veía marcharse.

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices cariño, a Erik no le gusta que hablen mal de su novio"

La mujer río cuando vio a su pareja atorarse con su café, no era la primera persona que reaccionaba por esa revelación, y siempre era divertido de ver.

**Author's Note:**

> Sepan que Janos es mexicano.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ¿Kudos? ¿Comentarios?
> 
> No vemos en otras realidades.


End file.
